The Bell
by sakuryo
Summary: A bell will bring forth Gaara's destiny. But who is this girl with its match? GaaraX? Will accept pairing requests.
1. Sand and Crone

Authors Note- Oh, I have no idea why I am writing this. For those that are unfamiliar, my Muses are a pink pig plushy named Moo, a black and purple bull named Carne Asada, and a bear named roafur. Last night the three of them ganged up on me, and gave me this idea. So if it seems half-baked, oh well. I'll take votes for pairings, except for Gaara. I already know who the girl with the other bell is going to be. And please, no yaoi or yuri pairings.

* * *

A village near the border of the Wind country had been decimated. A young man is walking through the ruins, seeing the destruction left behind.

He finds an old woman, still alive, but just barely. She looks up at him, trying hard to focus upon his face.

"Oh...never thought that someone like you would be here...Perhaps, you can do a dying lady a favor?" The man just stared at her, silent.

"I take it you don't speak much...Please...take this bell...The young girl that has the match...In Konoha lies your destiny...Please...find her"

He finally spoke. "I am not the type of person that you should put your trust in."

She smiled at him, almost as to reassure him. She fell silent.

He walked away from her, back to his siblings.

"We go to Konoha."

Temari and Kankurou just looked at each other. It was a shock to hear their brother want to return to Konoha. Temari, who got along far better with Gaara now, decided to voice her confusion. "Gaara? May I ask why you want to go to Konoha? Is it to see the Uzumaki boy?"

He just looked at his sister. There was once a time where he would have not been so kind. But, his encounters with Naruto, and all the villagers in Konoha had changed him. Showing emotion was still hard, but he no longer wished the death of everyone. At least, he would let his siblings live. He could at least say that he was fond of Temari and Kankurou.

"That old lady. She said my destiny is in Konoha, what ever that means."

So the three sand siblings made their way.


	2. Sickly Maiden

Authors Notes- Maybe I should have made things clearer. I will take pairing requests for the other characters, so long as it is not yaoi. I've already decided who Gaara will be with. And its not an OC or Sakura. Tho I do like Gaara and Sakura as friends. Which means one of you got the pairing right .(passes a cooky) Italics are the dream secquence, and bronchitis is a real disease. It HURTS. You get all weak, and any form of moving can make you cough to the point where you'll make yourself sick...(speaks from personal experience)

* * *

One can accomplish a lot in dreams.

Life long goals, hopes and prayers, and things that are the result of too much sugar. Some times all three.

One such dream was occuring in Konoha.

_"Congratulations !" _

_" I always knew that you could do it!"_

_"We owe you so much, words cannot begin to describe it!"_

_Surrounded by her friends, the girl was finally recieving praise from her family, after so many years of hard work. _

_"-chan! Aishiteru!"_

_The one that she had loved for so long, now finally returned her affections._

_But, when she felt arms wrap around her, it was not him. Yet, she felt even happier to be in this persons arms._

_She let him lead her away from the croud surrounding her. The two went off into the surrounding woods. Not speaking a single word. She was just happy by being near him._

_They stopped at a ledge, over looking the valley, as the sun was setting. They just sat there, enjoying the others presence. As he turned to face her, she saw a glimpse of vibrant green...

* * *

_

And then, she was rudely awoken.

"Neesan! Wake up! Theres something that I want to show you!"

Some mornings, Hanabi was the bane of her existance.

Hyuuga Hinata slowly sat up in bed. "Hanabi-chan...You know that the doctor still doesn't want me out of bed until my bronchitis goes away. Please, let me sleep."

Hanabi wouldn't take no for an answer. "But, Neesan, the Kazekage is here! Don't you want to see him, in all his infamy?"

Hinata just layed back down. "Hanabi-chan, unless he comes here to see me himself, I truly could not care less right now. Now please, let me rest."

Hanabi was about to start a tantrum, when the door opened.

"Hanabi-sama, let Hinata-sama rest. The two of you have seen him before anyways. The newest Kazekage is Sabaku no Gaara."

Neji stood in the doorway, holding a tray. His words caused Hanabi to freeze for a moment, then run out of the room.

"Are you feeling any better, Hinata-sama?"

Neji no longer bore any grudge towards Hinata. He hated all the other main house members, except her. He had become more protective towards her, ever since she had helped him when he over worked himself training.

Hinata just smiled at him. "Not really."

As he set up her breakfast, she asked him a question.

"Neji-niisan, is it true that Gaara-san is the Kazekage?"

"Yes, it is. He took over after his fathers death. He's not the same as he once was. That Uzumaki has changed him. He is now slightly more social, and doesn't kill random people anymore. He's more...human now."

"N-Naruto-kun does have that way about him...He changed you too, Neji-niisan."

He just handed her her food, and sat there. He thought to himself.

'_You have that same ability, Hinata-sama.'_

They were talking about anything and everything, until he heard the sound of a bell. He looked at her window, to see a bell hanging from it.

"Hinata-sama, when did you purchase that bell?"

"It was on my last mission. I did not buy it. One of the villagers gave it to me, as a thank you."

"I think I may have seen that exact same one somewhere..."

"The one that gave it to me said that there was only one other like it. She said that, 'The two can call out to each other, and bring those whose destinies are entwined together to one another'. It does make me wonder who has the match."

Neji began to wonder as well. He did not like the sounds of it.


End file.
